


OJTW- Day 2

by Wandering_Dreamer



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Gen, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Dreamer/pseuds/Wandering_Dreamer
Summary: Dick has a sweet tooth. It's a problem.





	OJTW- Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Enjoy!!!!  
And if there's errors, please tell me. I have troubles with my tenses.
> 
> Edit: If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

"No, Dick. I am not letting you out until we have the results of the analyses." 

"But Jaaayyy" and yeah, Golden boy's whining now.

Great.

"Can't help you until we know more about it, yeah?" Stupid Dick. Stupid idiot. Eating evidence. Fucking rookie mistake. Stupid. Stupid.

Jason can't help feel a smidge of pity and guilt for the man, thought, but that's the risk when you're vigilantes. And here they were, with a ticking clock and possibly the life of one of theirs in the balance. Again. 

Damn Dick and his sweet tooth. If Jay hadn't arrived when he did, see the opened box and put the idiot in a containment cell before the candy took effect… Jason can only shudder at the thought. 

Damn moron with his blue eyes and flush skin and- stop it. Not the time. Not the place. There's a crisis going on. All Jason has to do is watch Dick while Baby Bird is running the tests. 

At least B-man and Demon Brat are out, fighting Ivy or Jay would be on the receiving end of death glares and the mother of lecture on proper handling of evidence. Not like he knew for sure that the suspicious box he found on his current safehouse doorstep was poisoned…

Another whine brings him out of his thoughts. Dick managed to draped himself on a chair, putting his body on display and stares at Jason with those blue eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You're the one that ate the treats out of the unmarked box on my station. They weren't even for you Big Bird. So caution and all that for next time, right?"

"You were out and it smelled so good!" More whining. Have some self control, can't you? Jeez.

"One. It was in the cave for a case. Two. If it's the stuff I'm investigating, it's suppose to be designed to be enticing to eat, you idiot, normally on omegas, looks like it works on some alphas too, uh?" Jason had been able to resist the fucking smell and he was the targeted omega. Who up there found it funny to mess with them like that? He wants to shoot them.

"Screw you" Dick's hands roaming his body, scent glands apparent, pink and inviting. His uniform forgotten and the underwear were next.

Thank fuck for airtight containment cells or it would have been a bigger mess. Jay can almost see the air shimmering with pheromones around Dick.

"Isat the candy talking or?" 

"Big meanie" God that pout. Coupled with a lot of exposed flushed skin, those eyes and that ass. Now writing on the floor, trying to find relief...

Jason was a hero for resisting. A. Hero. 

Light footsteps bring him out of his thoughts, coming to a stop when in view of the containment cell and the oldest Robin in such a state of-  
Stop looking. Turn around. Breathes. Go casual.

"Hey Timbo. Results?" Done worse. At least it helps Tim regains a bit of his brains back before they go all south.

"Yeah. Uhm. You were right, the stuff is specific to target Omegas, but can affect alphas and betas too. Similar to catnip. People have different reactions to it. Sometimes the difference can be a little drastic." Tim points with his chin at the cell. 

"Like Dickie in there acting like he's in heat, forgetting he's an alpha? That kind of drastic you talking about?"

Both were trying to ignore the sounds the eldest was making.

Tim nods, a bit of red on the ears.

"For your case, I'll suggest to look for someone who has something to gain with this form of chaos. And I'll go look if I can find an antidote. Meanwhile we monitor Dick's vitals and so on?"

"An alpha in pseudo heat. Great. Ok, I'm gonna go grab some things to help him a bit and you keep what you might see or ear to your grave. Got it?"

"I already want to bleach my brains. What's more trauma, uh?"

"It's a hard life."

"It's ours." 

As Tim turns to return to the main part of the Cave, Jason remembers to yell "Don't forget to scrub the footage!"

Without looking back, Tim retorts "Consider it done!"

No one, especially Bruce and the kid need to see Golden Boy like that. Hoping to hell that the situation would be resolved before they came back, Jason goes get the supplies to hopefully alleviate Dick's discomfort a little. Oh! And a gas mask at least, he does not need nor wants to induce a heat right now. Are the filters in his helmet strong enough? Argh

Fuck Dick and his sweet tooth! Again.


End file.
